Forever Never Die
by Sparrow Shadow
Summary: Elyon's thoughts as Phobos drains her powers. Really dark and scary, but cool nonetheless. Song fic, to the Evanescance song, Anything for you.I do not own W.I.T.C.H.


Forever Never Die By Sparrow Shadow

Elyon was shocked and scared as the black vines leaped out of the throne to twine themselves around her body. Phobos's smile had transfigured itself from brotherly and warm to malicious and maniacal. Elyon didn't understand. "Phobos, help me!"

"I'm sorry, sister. I can't do that." A wave of sorrow hit her.

"You did this!" His smile confirmed her suspicions. Another thought occurred to her. Cornelia's words sprang into her mind.

"He won't give up his thrown so easily. He's using you. Who are you going to believe, your life-long friend or a brother you never knew existed?"

"He hasn't been helping the rebels take over Meridian." She had said.

"Elyon, you've got it all wrong. Yes, we have been helping the rebels but they aren't the ones you've got to be worried about. It's Phobos!" Cornelia just wants me to believe her lies, Elyon thought vehemently.

How could I have been so stupid, Elyon thought, returning to the present.

I'd give anything to give me to you

Can you forget the world that you thought you knew

If you want me,

Come and find me

Nothing's stopping you so please release me

It's not like Cornelia was the first one to tell her, or the last. She remembered Caleb bowing to her upon their first meeting. Phobos had assured her that it was one of the rebels' tricks.

Phobos!

How could she have been so blind? The answer had been right in front of her and she had been too damn stubborn to see it.

But he had said he had loved her. He said that he had been desperately trying to find her, to restore her to the throne of Meridian. She had been so desperate to believe him that it had blinded her.

I'll believe

All your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll be anything for you

How could he do this to his own sister, to his own people? Elyon thought of the dear sweet people of Meridian. They had suffered so long under the rein of her tyrannical brother. Now he would do the same to earth. What would happen to her friends once Phobos acquired her powers? He would, no doubt, slaughter them.

Nothing left to make me feel anymore

There's only you and everyday I need more

If you want me

Come and find me

I'll do anything you say just tell me

She wanted desperately to warn them, and to apologize. More then anything, she wanted things to be like they were before. She wanted to be at Irma's house, eating pizza and painting her toenails. She wanted Cornelia to tell her about her latest crush, none other then the rebel leader, Caleb. She wanted to giggle with Hay Lin as she showed her a new drawing. She wanted Jess's puppy, Sunny, to lick her nose, and Jess to look up from her book long enough to scold her before disappearing behind it's pages once more. Will would scold her to be more social and Jess would click her tongue indignantly, but otherwise ignore her. Taranee would flick a piece of popcorn at Irma to stop her from placing a fake spider on Cornelia's shoulder. Jess would urge Irma on.

I'll believe

All your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll be anything for you

I'll believe

All your lies

Just pretend you love me

Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll be anything for you

She wished she had remained ignorant of her true identity, or, better yet, that she didn't have one. She would be trying to find out her friends' secret and they would never tell her that they were guardians of the veil. If they did decide to tell her, she wouldn't believe them at first, but they would show her their powers and she be amazed, maybe even scared. They'd swear her to secrecy and she would vow to keep her silence.

If only she had believed their warnings.

Anything for you

I'll become your earth and sky

Forever never die

I'll be everything you need

Suddenly, the door burst inward and there stood Cornelia, Jess, Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. The fight began, the fight for her life. She had never felt so helpless. Her eyes met Cornelia's and her expression said so many things.

I'm so sorry.

I feel so stupid…

…so betrayed.

I thought he loved me.

I was so cruel to you when all you ever tried to do was help me.

Cornelia's expression said only one thing.

I forgive you, friend.

Elyon smiled as the ropes that bound her were broken and she fell into Cornelia's arms. She felt so many emotions: relief, love, affection, regret…

…but mostly anger.

Phobos was going to pay for what he did to her, to her friends, to her people. She would make sure of that.

I'll believe

All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe

Close your eyes

I'll be anything for you 


End file.
